


4 Times Rey Touched Kylo Ren's Thigh (And 1 Time She Didn't)

by Ann_Onymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Force Bond, Kylo's PoV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Onymous/pseuds/Ann_Onymous
Summary: The first time Rey touches his thigh it's in the middle of their fight against the Elite Praetorian Guards.





	4 Times Rey Touched Kylo Ren's Thigh (And 1 Time She Didn't)

1\. The first time Rey touches his thigh it's in the middle of their fight against the Elite Praetorian Guards, he couldn't really feel the warmth behind it since his trousers were suited for the cold air-conditioning of the Supremacy, but there was pressure as Rey stood with her back against him to throw the guards off of them, he didn't really realize what happened until later, after he woke up in the throne room.  
Where she touched felt... different, his skin felt sensitive and his clothes suddenly a bit coarse. Space is cold, but now it feels even colder. He paid it no mind as he talked to Hux, his mind focusing itself on the task ahead of him.

He would soon find himself wondering about her touch, the sensitiveness faded with time but branded on his memories. 

2\. It happens after he finds out about his mother's death, a glimpse of sadness in the force and when he reaches for her there is nothing. But Rey reaches for him, he sees her with her eyes cast down, he is seated on his bed and as she approaches him there is only silence between them. This is the first time she reaches for him after everything that happened, after they killed Snoke. He dreamed and spent a lot of thought about what would happen when they met again this way. Their bond was never fully closed, she shielded herself from him as he did to her but sometimes her feelings would come through. 

She seats beside him and there are no words exchanged between them, there is no need for it. Rey lets him read what he must from her feelings and thoughts, his mother's last moments and the moments Rey spent beside her. 

Her hand reaches for his laying on his thigh and brushes her fingertips, palm laying on his dark trousers. 

Their eyes never break contact except when Kylo feels his eyes sting and blur, he looks away.

And knows she is gone.

3\. He's hurt, his skin scorched and open from blaster shots, he felt angry at himself, he had stopped blasters before and it had been a no brainer, he fell for Hux bait and that was a second of weakness that got him in this state. He reaches for Rey and appears in front of her, he doesn't know where she is or what she was doing but she looked shocked to see him. She isn't wearing her usual clothes, wherever she is it is a cold place. 

Before she can speak anything to him he throws his thoughts at her, everything he can about his location and Hux betrayal and his feelings so she knows he is being truthful and this is no deception, which really isn't, wherever Rey is, he wants to join her. He is in the middle of some nowhere planet, his ship floating in the middle of the endless sight of water when he faints.

 

When he wakes up is to the sight of Rey tending his wounds.

They are not at a Resistance base from what he can tell or inside a ship as they aren't behind walls, from where he is laying on warm soil he can see a breathtaking view of two suns setting, tall trees framing the mix of red, tangerine and blue, it would last for only a few minutes, but that was when he feels Rey's hand on his thigh, wet from the oceanic planet, she looks at him, highlighted by the suns' her eyes are a warm shade of honey and copper, like fall. 

The force soothing him as she says "Sleep, Ben."

4\. She is seated beside him, fire crackling and filling him with much needed warmth, the sky is filled with dense constellations, it's dull when compared to when he is up in his ship, even duller when he remembers the first sight of stars from space. But it's the first time he watches Rey bathed by their soft glow, she is calm as she observes the stars.

He wonders if she is thinking of desert nights in Jakku, where the stars probably shine even brighter. The only positive side of living in nowhere.

He gently probes her mind and she lets him in, pulling him into a memory. It's not of Jakku. But of the Millenium Falcon, her first real flight. He feels her fascination at seeing stars for the first time from up close, her excitement from her first chase, her determination in her mission. It's a lot of emotions, such strong, bright ones, he feels his heart ache.

When was the last time he felt fascinated or excited for anything? In the dark side it's all raw, intense emotion. Anger, fear, hatred.

Once again he feels her light touch against his thigh, she seats herself closer to him, probably feeling the start of his inner turmoil. 

It ceases.

+1. They are in the Millenium Falcon, Rey caresses the walls mindlessly as she walks the corridor, Kylo notices. Their bond a warm and light thing in the back of his head, feels it thrumming in his being. He itches to touch and trace the same pattern she left, he can almost see it glowing.

Rey on the other hand is shining bright, like a beacon. He questions to himself if she sees anything when she looks at him, if it's dark and consuming or if it's a grey, numb light.

She probably sees it as well, he notices her eyes outlining his figure every once in a while, he caught her gazing at him many times in the past days, but then again, she caught him doing the same around as many times.

This time when he catches her gaze, he steps closer. He is transfixed, the warm light she emanates pales in comparison to the intensity of her fiery eyes, he feels himself being called to her. It had always been written in their gazes, destinies woven together, an invitation to learn and know each other. There was always something though, a cause, distance, they were always on different sides of the field. 

Today, they let themselves communicate without the need of words.

He brushes Rey's hair away from her shoulder and moves in close, 

In her mind she is already chasing down the feeling of his lips, instead he leans in to caress the side of her neck with his long fingers. His eyes trail from her neck to her lips.

She sighs sweetly and that's what it takes, he cups her face in his hands and brushes his lips against hers.

The world falls away as they reach for each other, closer. Their bond swirling full of emotions and colors glittering behind their eyelids.

The soft caresses of their lips becomes firm hands grasping with fingers like matches for the consolation of touch and flame.

Ben runs his hands to the side of her thighs before lifting her, she intertwines her legs around his waist. 

In that moment they were efemerous and infinite, mirrors and echoes, their duality released as they allow themselves to become one 

Together.


End file.
